Something coming
by cutiesonthehorizon
Summary: Post-ep to 2x05, AU. Tomas gets more than he bargained for.


**A/N:** This is my first Exorcist fic. I wrote it one Friday when I saw the sneak peak to ep 2x05. Of course things went very different and this is an AU, but still thought someone might enjoy reading it:)

* * *

„In the name of Jesus Christ - show yourself!" Tomas shouted into the dark room and froze as he felt the cold touch on his arm. The voices around him stopped too as he was thrown into a different room, in different time. As soon as he saw the bodies, Tomas realized he made a huge mistake. When the shot rang out and the bullet pierced through his body, all he could do was look at the fresh blood marking his hands and feel the incredible fear coursing through his veins. He needed help... he needed Marcus.

* * *

The moment Marcus stepped off the boat he knew something was wrong. He had a strange feeling of foreboding ever since he spotted the port and their truck parked down the road. It was still too far for him to see Tomas but he knew the young priest was somewhere there, waiting for him. Marcus was vexed... he wanted to stay with Peter a bit longer, to take him out for beer and discuss what happened or maybe throw the whole discussion aside and just let it all happen again, but his conscience was screaming at him to go, just leave and find out what happened.

Peter must've sensed his ambivalence as well as his sudden nervousness, because he stepped closer and squeezed Marcus' shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Marcus looked at Peter then back at the land that was getting closer.

"That's our truck. I need to go, see what..." Marcus shook his head, frustrated. Peter's hand gently patted his face and he smiled.

"Hey, this isn't a goodbye. We can... talk, later."

"Yes, later," Marcus smiled too and let out a relieved sigh. Last thing he wanted to do was look like he was running away.

"Good. Cause I really enjoyed this trip... and there's a lot more places I can show you."

Marcus felt a shiver run down his spine, but the boat was already docking. The second it was safe, Marcus stepped out of the boat and without a backward glance rushed towards the parked truck. His steps were quick although a bit wobbly from the boat ride. He could finally see the truck, but in the dying light of the day it was hard to spot Tomas. Marcus frowned as he was closing the distance and realized the cabin of the truck was empty. He looked around, searching for a dark mop of hair, but the port was almost empty.

It was only once he reached the truck that he saw Tomas. It was the sound that gave him away. The inconspicuous rustling of the clothes against metal, the shallow breaths, but most of all the chattering of teeth. The second thing Marcus notices was the dark mop of wet hair on the pale face, the tightly closed eyes and the small rocking motion that was accompanied by occasional shivers. Tomas was sitting in the back of the truck, looking like he was just put through the wringer and pulled out of a cold river.

Marcus softly swore and jumped into the back of the truck, worry clouding his thinking. He automatically reached out, his hand touching Tomas' face and the back of his neck. Tomas' eyes shot open and Marcus almost stumbled back at the abject terror he saw in them. In the next second there was a flying fist that hit him in the shoulder, followed by flailing arms and a panicked attempt at getting away. Blinking off the surprise at the sudden attack, Marcus grabbed Tomas's arms and pushed him against the corner of the truck.

"Tomas! Stop it!" he shouted as Tomas accidentally hit his head against the cabin in his mad panic. "Stop it! It's me, Marcus. Damn it," Marcus swore as a booted foot managed to catch him on his shin. Clenching his teeth, he gave Tomas one firm shake followed by a slap on the face. The sound of the slap was probably more startling than the hit, but it did its job... Tomas stopped struggling and blinked.

"Mar-Marcus?" he asked a bit shakily and Marcus let out a relieved sigh.

"It's me, in my whole charming self." Marcus added a smirk, but he felt anything but amused. Tomas looked at him with wide eyes, then as if someone pulled off a blanket, he looked around, realizing where he was.

"You okay?" Marcus asked, the concern making his voice sound hoarse. Tomas seemed to think about the answer, his eyes pausing at the two hands still wrapped tight around his wrists.

"Can you..."

Marcus looked down and albeit a bit reluctantly let go, but still left one laying on Tomas' knee and the other one running through the wet mop of hair, frowning at the moisture.

"Did it rain or you went swimming?" he asked, noting how Tomas seemed to pale at the question.

"Tomas?"

Silence. There was only slight shivering and a pair of eyes that was suddenly looking away.

"What happened?" The tone of his voice made it clear that he wouldn't accept silence as an answer any more.

"I-" Tomas started, then stopped, unsure how to continue. Marcus' frown deepened, a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"What did you do?"

Tomas flinched at the question and Marcus clenched his teeth, pretty sure he knew the answer. Still, he wanted to hear it out loud, wishing he was wrong. Tomas looked away, but Marcus was having none of it. Grabbing his chin, he made sure Tomas was looking right at him.

"Tomas?"

"I was just looking around the house, trying to find out..."

"What did you find?"

"The atelier, upstairs. That room... the moment I stepped inside..." Tomas shivered and Marcus could feel the coldness seeping into his own bones. "There was something here. I could feel it... I could almost hear it. Voices... the presence."

"You didn't-" Marcus said, feeling the anger creeping back. The averted look was answer enough.

"Damn it, Tomas! I warned you!"

"I wasn't inviting anything!" Tomas protested, feeling some of his own anger at the accusatory look.

"No? So what did you do if not open your mind to it? Did you offer to hold a tea party and have a little chat?" Marcus asked, voice filled with sarcasm and reproach. "Or did you ask it to show itself to you?"

Tomas froze and Marcus paused, the fight suddenly leaving him.

"Oh, Tomas," he drawled half in disappointment, half in pity, because he could just imagine how that request was taken.

"You should have waited for me."

"You weren't there," Tomas spoke so quietly Marcus could barely hear him, but it still cut him to the bone.

"No, I wasn't. So you should have ran, should have left that damn room, instead of asking a demon for an introduction." And here, the anger was back even as Marcus started to think about all the possible outcomes. "Do you have no sense of self-preservation? Damn it, Tomas! You don't pull this shit without a backup!"

"I know that!" Tomas shouted, stopping Marcus mid tirade and the look in his eyes spoke volumes about the horror he saw.

"After what happened in there? Trust me, I know that," Tomas said in a softer voice and Marcus nodded, trying to push back his own concern. Whatever happened to Tomas in that house was bad, but they both knew that things will get even worse if they didn't do something.


End file.
